Chocolate Box
by Zorro Esponjoso
Summary: Serie de relatos cortos SasuNaruSasu. Drabble II. Bombón bañado en chocolate blanco. Sobre ella, el sudoroso cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha, ese irritante pelinegro que constantemente la acosaba con comentarios sarcásticos, se presionaba peligrosamente contra su busto desnudo y su húmeda intimidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la idea es completamente mía.

**Advertencia:** Shonen ai (Insinuación ChicoxChico), masturbación, excitación por una persona herida e indefensa(Tema delicado, así que si no gustas de este tipo de cosas, te sugiero que te retires), Spoiler.

**Aclaración:** El nombre de la colección de relatos es "Chocolate Box", pueden traducirlo como "La caja de chocolate" o "La caja de los bombones", por lo tanto, debido a mi problema con los nombres de mis historias, he decidido colocar a cada uno de estos relatos cortos, el nombre de un bombón. Ustedes pueden interpretar después, porqué escogí el tipo de bombón para cada Drabble.

* * *

**Drabble I:**

**Bombón relleno con crema de café**

Sucedió en medio de la noche; cuando todos sus amigos se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares; mientras las enfermeras disfrutaban de unos pocos minutos de descanso en la improvisada cafetería del hospital.

Sasuke Uchiha disfrutaba del plácido ambiente que llenaba la habitación, recostado sobre unas esponjosas y cómodas almohadas, mientras su mirada se paseaba por el paisaje nocturno de Konoha, el cual se podía apreciar claramente, a través de los cristales del único ventanal dentro del espacio.

En medio del silencio, acompañado únicamente por sus pensamientos, percibió aquella extraña sensación de perdida. La idea e imagen de su brazo amputado, envuelto en un grueso vendaje, continuaba resultándole totalmente ajena.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Aunque la sensación seguía siendo extraña, de alguna forma, lo relajaba y le traía una reconfortante paz interior.

Mientras acariciaba con los dedos su extremidad incompleta, sus orbes viajaron a través de la habitación, para finalmente, aterrizar sobre la figura que descansaba en la camilla de su lado.

Naruto estaba sumergido en un profundo sueño, su respiración acompasada y sus murmullos incoherentes, eran el único sonido que interrumpía el mutismo del ambiente.

Sin poderlo evitar, Sasuke asomó una sonrisa en sus comisuras, mientras contemplaba el rostro durmiente de su amigo. Eventualmente, los sucesos de la reciente pelea se repitieron en su cabeza como una película antigua, y en pequeños intervalos, también recordó los momentos que ambos compartieron durante su infancia.

Fue en ese preciso instante, poco después de haber concentrado todos sus pensamientos en Naruto, cuando una extraña sensación se instaló en aquella olvidada área de su anatomía, haciéndola reaccionar instantáneamente.

Sasuke tragó saliva con dificultad, sin poder creer que su virilidad se hubiera endurecido ante la deplorable imagen de su amigo herido. No sabía si era debido a la tranquilidad que experimentó o al haber finalmente cerrado un capítulo de su vida, pero su cuerpo se acababa de relajar lo suficiente, como para responder a cualquier estímulo que se le presentara, incluso uno visual y para nada sugerente, como lo era la vendada figura del rubio.

Ahogó un gruñido e intentó despejar su mente, para terminar con esa erección, pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, la tentadora imagen de un Naruto desprotegido e indefenso aparecía.

Finalmente, decidió rendirse y actuar. Llevó la única extremidad completa que le quedaba, hasta aquel erguido y palpitante falo. Lo rodeó con sus dedos y comenzó un fuerte bombeo.

— Ngh... Dobe...

**Fin**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haberte pasado y haber leído. -Corazones, corazones.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la idea es completamente mía.

**Pareja:** Sasuke &amp; Naruto/Naruko

**Avertencia:** Heterosexualidad (Relación Chico&amp;Chica), GenderBender (Cambio de sexo en un personaje) Naruto será una chica, AU (Universo alterno), Insinuación o casi-Lemon.

**Aclaración:** El nombre de la colección de relatos es "Chocolate Box", pueden traducirlo como "La caja de chocolate" o "La caja de los bombones", por lo tanto, debido a mi problema con los nombres de mis historias, he decidido colocar a cada uno de estos relatos cortos, el nombre de un bombón. Ustedes pueden interpretar después, porqué escogí el tipo de bombón para cada Drabble.

**Drabble II**

**Bombón bañado en chocolate blanco **

De pronto, el tiempo se detuvo, todo a su alrededor desapareció, su mente quedó en blanco e incluso olvidó cómo respirar. Sobre ella, el sudoroso cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha, ese irritante pelinegro que constantemente la acosaba con comentarios sarcásticos, se presionaba peligrosamente contra su busto desnudo y su húmeda intimidad.

Naruto se preguntó, ¿Cómo había terminado involucrada en esa situación?

La respuesta era bastante sencilla, durante la clase de Educación Física, mientras todos practicaban dentro del inmenso gimnasio, Sasuke tuvo la magnífica idea de burlarse de la torpeza de Naruto al no conseguir atrapar el balón durante el juego, lo cual provocó que la rubia explotara y saltara sobre el moreno, dispuesta a arrebatarle los ojos con los dientes.

El maestro se entretuvo contemplándolos pelear, sin embargo, cuando las compañeras de Naruto comenzaron a insultarla, celosas por la manera en que la rubia acaparaba la atención del Uchiha, el mayor tuvo que intervenir, alzando la voz. Kakashi sujetó a la fémina desde la playera de su uniforme y al jovencito desde su desordenada melena azabache, separándolos en un brusco movimiento.

Lo demás fue historia, ambos quedaron castigados, siendo enviados a trotar alrededor de la cancha, por el camino de tierra marcado alrededor del césped sintético.

Poco tiempo después, ambos acabaron sudorosos y agotados, sin ganas de discutir ni pelear. Así que en silencio se encaminaron hasta las duchas y cada uno se dispuso a quitar el sudor que perlaba sus cuerpos, bajo el reconfortante chorro de agua.

No obstante, luego de que Naruto se colara dentro de las duchas femeninas, las cuales contaban de una simple hilera de regaderas, sin divisiones o puertas que le brindaran un poco de intimidad, un conocido moreno la acompañó, irrumpiendo en el espacio sin vergüenza alguna, vistiendo las mismas ropas que ocupó durante su castigo, viéndose igual de sudoroso y sucio que en la clase.

Naruto chilló sorprendida e intentó esconder su desnudez bajo sus manos menudas, sin embargo, al no conseguir su cometido, decidió lanzarse contra el muchacho, dispuesta a terminar lo que había comenzado durante la clase, es decir, sacarle los ojos con los dientes.

Sasuke la detuvo, con cierta dificultad, ya que su mirada no se podía despegar del tentador cuerpo que se meneaba desesperado frente a él. En un mal movimiento, ambos resbalaron y el moreno, buscando proteger a la rubia del golpe, la envolvió entre sus brazos y los dos cayeron contra la dura superficie del baño.

Fue entonces, cuando ambos jóvenes quedaron contra el suelo. Naruto de espaldas contra el piso, mientras Sasuke permanecía sobre ella, presionando sus intimidades.

El silencio reinó dentro del cuarto, ambos se contemplaban, sin romper el extraño pero cómodo mutismo que los rodeaba.

Vagamente, la rubia reconoció aquel duro y molesto bulto que se presionaba contra los labios de su intimidad. Una erección, pensó la muchacha.

Aunque la idea la aterrorizó por un segundo, la tímida fricción que comenzó a realizar el moreno, la empujó a actuar según esa sensación que la recorría cada vez que se topaba con Sasuke. Sin poderlo evitar, levantó sus piernas y rodeó la cintura del muchacho con sus muslos, invitándolo a mantener el contacto.

Sasuke sonrió y se inclinó sobre la fémina, dispuesto a robarle un beso.

— Sólo venía por un poco de jabón...— Aclaró el muchacho, antes de sellar sus labios en un ósculo, para posteriormente, iniciar una constante y placentera fricción entre sus sexos.

**Fin**

**Muchas gracias por haberte pasado y haber leído :)**


End file.
